


【jaydick】只是一场意外

by SanDouhan



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Plug, Bukkake, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Slut Shaming, Violent Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanDouhan/pseuds/SanDouhan
Summary: 夜翼在做某些色情意味的任务时遇见了红头罩。当然，一切只是一场意外，杰森并不是故意要玩弄迪克的屁股。





	【jaydick】只是一场意外

迪克是个完美的男孩。以前的罗宾，现在的夜翼，都是那样光彩照人。但现在，他站在暧昧的粉色灯光下，任由那帮兴奋的基佬往他的内裤里塞钞票，他只能微笑着回应。

一切只是一场意外。迪克的嘴角都笑得抽搐了。

他转过身，绕着那根钢管，向那些兴奋地喊着“show me your dick，slut！”的混蛋蹲下张开大腿。蹲下的一瞬间，他觉得自己的臀肉快把内裤撑爆了，或者，那不能称之为内裤。交错在他臀瓣上的是光滑的皮革带把他的屁股勒出了一道道红痕，就像被马鞭抽过一样，迪克想着。他不是没上过床的处男，也玩过一些刺激的play。但说真的，在执行任务的时候被要求穿成这样，他还是有些难以置信。

他继续向台下疯狂的人们展示他在两星期内速成的钢管舞，尽管看上去还是很业余。但——他是迪克格雷森啊，他有一张好看的脸蛋，和绝佳的身材。“我觉得你是最佳人选。”当芭芭拉把钢管舞教学光碟拍在他胸口时，他真想当自己没有意外地发现芭芭拉在独自追踪一名军火贩子。

一个军火贩子？这个军火贩子，伦纳德，也是一个热衷于在布鲁海文的夜店里游走的嫖客。这里上演着各式各样的活春宫，迪克很难始终让自己的目光避开那些被压在台上的赤裸身体，尽管他自己就裸着。他的目光要高于这里的人群，一直到小二层的帘幕后，那里坐着他今天的目标。他必须为芭芭拉争取到足够窃取交易资料的时间。但当他从思绪中抽离开，准备收回目光时，他发觉那帘幕后有一双眼睛盯着自己，像狩猎的猎人一样。不是确认今天只有伦纳德一个人吗？怎么还多了一个。迪克的心思又重了一重，看来待会要脱身有些麻烦。

没一会，就有几个身穿格格不入的正装的人上台扯住迪克的胳膊，把他往台下拽。他放松下瞬间紧绷的肌肉，要不是控制力卓越，他可能已经习惯性地出拳了。他顺着那些跟班的力道，一路踉踉跄跄地上了楼。等走到帘幕边，他听见了清晰的谈话声。是两个男人，一个是迪克的档案录里记录的那个军火贩的声音，另一个显得更清亮，应该是个年轻人。

难道是老子带小子来出来嫖妓？听着像伦纳德会干的事。但把自己的儿子拽进gay吧这种事也有点太不合常理了。总之迪克背后一阵恶寒。他轻轻拉开帘幕，一下子就被拉住手臂，跌坐在地毯上。

“这些小东西总是东张西望的，看到哪里有钱就往哪贴。”迪克抬起头，正看见一张熟悉的脸盯着自己。杰森！感到迪克的嘴唇略有颤动，杰森立刻扇了迪克一巴掌，让迪克吃痛地叫了出来。“嗷！”迪克捂住脸，愤恨又无奈地瞪着他。

“这只是一个教训，不要乱动。”杰森钳住迪克的下巴，几乎把他的下颌捏碎，眼神却意外地温柔。“唔……”迪克感觉到鼻子发酸，强挤出几滴眼泪，拼命地点头。杰森放开他，力道大到让迪克再次摔到了地上。

“想不到你对待宠物也这么暴力。”对面的男人站起身来，朝以及爬起来的迪克狠狠地踹了一脚，迪克再次摔倒在杰森的脚边。迪克想怕起来，他扶住杰森的鞋搭，看向杰森。帮帮我。迪克的眼泪与嘴角渗出来的血混合在一起。杰森牵起他的一只手，把它放在自己腿上，迪克才缓慢地挪动身体蹭到杰森腿间。

杰森用拇指抹去他嘴角的鲜血，然后放在迪克肿起来的唇瓣上。“舔。”迪克立刻张嘴舔去上面腥咸的血液，他的舌头缠上杰森的拇指，用湿黏的口腔去讨好他，就好像那是一根活物。

“你这个荡妇！”杰森情不自禁地念出来。当他看见迪克眼里的震惊和耳边伦纳德的笑声，他才意识到自己干了什么。他开始沉溺于这场角色扮演。他是个绝对的主导者，他可以让夜翼在他的面前做任何事。是的，他很兴奋，阴茎也跟着大脑神经一起发热。他要让自由的大蓝鸟在他的身边停留一会，或者用一个笼子锁上他。

不等迪克吐出手指，杰森先一步抽出手指，解开了裤链。迪克发誓这是他第一次近距离观察男性生殖器。杰森的阴茎还没有完全勃起，但尺寸已经很惊人了。他无法想象它完全勃起会是什么样子。一想到这里，迪克的脸忽然变红。该死，他竟然在想那些女人把它放进身体里会怎样——那一定是非常非常痛苦，还有尖叫、求饶。迪克感觉到身体发热，杰森的阴茎好像戳中了他幻想中最绮丽的部分。

看着蓝鸟的脸上泛起害羞的红晕，杰森脸上浮现出一种诡异的微笑。他随意地撸了几把，然后用肥大的阴茎拍了拍迪克已经肿起来的脸颊。迪克发出了一声一声细小的呜咽，一只眼睛眯起来，一只眼睛还在瞧杰森的阴茎。老天，它又变大了。

“他喜欢你的阴茎，陶德。”伦纳德摇晃着酒杯，“他喜欢所有人的阴茎。”迪克的脸更红了。他承认自己可能有什么阴茎情结，或者说阴茎崇拜。杰森粗大的生殖器让他感到一种胁迫感，他全身的力气好像都沉在了腿上，甚至自己的阴茎也开始发硬。

杰森抓住他的头发把他拽起来，狠厉的眼神直逼迪克，让他忍不住把脖子缩起来。“你是个恋屌的荡妇，对吗？”杰森衣领上的香粉味散进迪克的鼻腔，他们离得太近了。近到杰森用唇语告诉他说是。

老天。“我……我，”迪克这次真的感觉到鼻头发酸了，“我是个，恋屌的荡妇。”他的全身都在颤抖，裆部薄薄的布片被他顶出一块鼓包。他彻底硬了，在杰森的威逼下。

“看看这是多可爱的小宠物。”伦纳德招呼进来一个手下和他耳语了几句后，笑着走到迪克身后。“如果你答应了刚刚的那笔生意，我可以把这个小宝贝送给你。”他蹲下身，手臂绕过线条优美的脊背，轻轻地碾搓迪克的乳头。随着迪克的抽气声越来越大，杰森的眉头也越皱越紧。

“既然是和货一起的，那我要验货。”杰森弯腰伸出手越过伦纳德的手臂，狠狠地抓了一把迪克的臀瓣。

“这……怎么验？”伦纳德无奈地笑出声，但杰森的表情可不是开玩笑的样子，“好，但不准弄坏他的屁股，他可还是个雏儿。”杰森松开抓着迪克头发的手，正要拉他起来，却被起身的伦纳德按住肩膀。

“哪有私自验货的道理，陶德。”伦纳德笑着走回对面的沙发坐下，“就在这里，你验吧。”

“这里——嘶！”杰森正要反驳，迪克已经一口含住了他的阴茎。真是淫荡！这帮孙子不会给蓝鸟喂了什么迷魂汤吧？杰森调整了一下坐姿，敞开双腿，好让迪克趴在他的腿间吞的更深。

“看看，小宠物都饿急了。”伦纳德的声音让杰森更恼火。他可没有什么喜欢让人旁观做爱的癖好，但说真的现在他的感觉太他妈好了。迪克的嘴是湿热的，虽然肿起来的脸颊让他难以把嘴张得更开，但他有一条足够灵巧的小鸟舌头。他舔过杰森的阴茎，粗糙的舌面挑拨着他的神经，还有吮吸。杰森几乎忘了他在包厢里而对面还坐着自己的供应商，忘了迪克是他法律名义上的哥哥。他现在只要迪克的嘴，只要他用他淫荡的舌头舔自己。

“呜——”杰森情不自禁地抱住迪克的头，往里面捅深了几分。迪克的咽反射很明显。“嘿，迪克，我想我需要更多时间。”内置耳机一直传来芭芭拉的声音。她可能遇到了什么麻烦，该死，今天本应该是任务之夜的。迪克仍旧在拼命讨好杰森，只有这样才能拖住伦纳德。

杰森的鼻息越来越重。迪克也能感觉到一股腥咸的液体在嘴里流淌，那味道甚至还带了点苦涩，迪克想着，却又突然意识到自己正在品咂体液，脸上的红晕更深了。忽然，迪克感觉到嘴里的巨物被猛然抽出，他还没来得及抬头看杰森，白色的粘稠液体已经喷在他脸上。

他懵懂地看向杰森，在那双常年操枪而长满老茧的手为自己抹去精液时，还不能完全整理好思绪。

他现在硬的发涨。杰森的阴茎还没有完全软下去，天哪，他现在多么希望杰森有什么隐疾，但他妈的世界上可能没哪根阴茎比他的健康了。杰森还在盯着他，但他不可能再用他肿起来的嘴巴了。

伦纳德还没从刚才的色情表演里出来，他的眼睛被迪克挺翘的臀部吸引着。那里一定非常非常适合男人的阴茎。他随口叫来守在帘幕外的一个手下，这些手下很明显已经熟谙他的癖好，还没等他吩咐，一个和迪克相似打扮的女人端着一个银托盘走了进来。

杰森打量着那个女人，看见她手中的托盘时，迪克保证自己绝对看到杰森瞪大了眼睛。

“别像个处男一样，陶德。”伦纳德抱住顺势坐进他怀里的女人，“让我们来看看这写小宠物是怎么吃下这些的。”杰森尽量不让自己显得过分吃惊。但那个尺寸超长的假阳具是真实存在的吗？还有那串粉色的珠子，还有那个长满凸点的跳蛋……最正常的可能是那个玻璃肛塞吧。

艹，他只是作为合作伙伴来和伦纳德谈生意，什么时候变成淫乱趴的一员了？杰森低头看着迪克，那是一种非常抱歉的眼神。此时此刻，迪克的脸也在发烧，他当然知道任务可能会进展到这步。他向芭芭拉保证过，会在她找到伦纳德的地下买卖的交易记录前尽可能拖住伦纳德。他可能会使用到各种各样的性玩具，所以在这之前他已经给自己做了彻底的清洗和润滑。但现在，他可不希望自己是在红头罩手里使用那些玩具。

杰森按住迪克僵硬的肩膀，迪克只好哼唧了一声倒转过了。他趴在地上，屁股高高抬起，像是请求交尾的雌性野兽，杰森把手放上他的屁股用力的捏了捏，刚刚只是抓了一下他就知道:迪克的臀部真是饱满得淫荡！他扒下那件带着性虐意味的内裤，露出被勒红的臀肉，不自觉地揉搓起来。

“呜……”迪克开始怀疑拉撒路池把杰森的脑子也泡的不正常了，或者是这些年的漂泊生活，还有他身边的罗伊——老天，他的小翅膀现在是个该死的变态。迪克的肛口在润滑过后有些发红，晶莹的油脂附着在上面，杰森吞了一口唾沫试探性地戳进去一截儿手指，肛口立刻包裹住他，里面的肠肉正在挤压自己。

蓝鸟真是他妈的色情！杰森一想到如果今天不是他来和伦纳德谈生意而是其他什么人，那么迪克还是会用他的屁股嘬着别人的手指，有些气急败坏地抓起银托盘里的肛塞捅了进去。

“啊——”迪克被粗暴的进入刺激得抬起前身，又无力地摔回地上。他的前半身贴着毛糙的地毯，口水打湿了毯子上面的动物毛，留下一块湿斑。对面的伦纳德已经开始干那个女人，他的眼睛还在看着迪克，那样贪婪的视线让杰森感到下腹一紧，熊熊的占有欲燃烧起来。杰森把住迪克颤抖的腰肢，手上的动作渐渐轻柔起来，缓慢的抽插让迪克的屁股渐渐放松下来，杰森甚至能从透明的玻璃质地里看见鲜红的肠肉是怎么饥渴地在他抽出时吸住肛塞。

“啊，啊……啊啊啊……”迪克的手指紧紧地揪住地毯，阴茎流出来的前液已经把那件内裤的前裆完全浸湿，快要高潮了。他在杰森插进来的时候会故意摇晃屁股向后靠去，直到那枚肛塞深深地挤进自己的肉穴。杰森索性把肛塞狠狠地塞进迪克身体里，专心揉搓迪克前裆的鼓起和撸动自己的阴茎。

啪叽啪叽的水声、呻吟和迷幻的音乐混在一起，杰森的眼睛盯着那个贪婪地吞吃肛塞的肉穴，头脑发热。一声闷哼，他感到两只手同样被液体打湿。白色的浊液挂在迪克颤抖的屁股上，杰森俯身亲吻了一下那块柔软的皮肤。

迪克的腿已经跪麻了 ，他歪倒在一旁，无力又餍足发出几声哼哼。他听见杰森拉上裤链，他和伦纳德交谈的声音遥远的有些不真实。然后，他感觉有人把他抱了起来。耳机里传来了芭芭拉的声音:“你听到了吗？迪克，那边怎么样？我拿到资料了，需要我接应你吗？”迪克只能用气音说一句:“不用。”

“你说什么？”杰森看着怀里半昏迷的蓝鸟，半边肿起来的脸由于合不上嘴流出了些口水。看来只能先回安全屋了，杰森说不出是兴奋还是无奈地走出夜店。

当然，在几个星期的冷战后，蓝鸟自己出现在了红头罩的安全屋里——和他的撬棍一起躺在床上。


End file.
